Prisoner
Prisoners are imprisoned for an unknown reason, maybe for causing crimes in the city. They stay in prison for life, and have to wear orange prison jumpsuits (can change out of them,) follow the same schedule, and eat the same food over and over, '''Until they escape.' Summary The '''Prisoner '''is one of the 3 teams that comprise the entire game. Their main goal is to escape the Prison and avoid Police that can get in the way of their progress. Once they escape they are able to become a Criminal, rob and explore the map freely while attempting to avoid encounters with the Police. Overview See Escaping for ways to escape. 3' Ways to Obtain a Keycard' # Pickpocket a police officer. (Recommended to pickpocket a friendly cop or an AFK cop, as some bad police may arrest you after). # Pick from police officer corpse (note: keycards do '''not' always drop when a cop is killed, so you may not always see one when a cop dies). # Take a keycard using the above ways, put it in the drawer in the cells, and when you die or get arrested, you can take the keycard. 4'' Ways to Obtain Weapons'' #Pickpocket a police officer. (The only weapon obtainable from pickpocketing is a pistol). #Pick from police officer corpse (you'll only get pistols). #Collect them from the police station. (Requires keycard or a cop that will let you in) #Storing guns in your cell drawers and obtaining them later. 6''' Ways to Make Money (After You Escape)' '''NOTE: All robbery cash amounts shown below are the maximum amount of cash you can get. You can get less cash then shown below in all robberies except in the Donut Shop and Gas Station.' # ''BANK'': in the Bank, you can rob up to $1000 (No Gamepass) or $3,000 (With Bigger Duffel Bag Gamepass)/$1,200 (With VIP) or $3,600 (With both VIP and Bigger Duffel Bag Gampass). (You'll get $0 if you take too long, or if there is a Bank bust). (Requires a keycard). See Bank for more details on how to rob. # [[Jewelry Store|''JEWELRY]]' STORE:' in the Jewelry Store, you can rob up to $2000 (No Gamepass), $5000 (With Bigger Duffel Bag Gamepass), $2,400 (With VIP), or $6,000 (With VIP and Bigger Duffel Bag Gamepass). (No money loss if you take too long). See Jewelry Store for more details on how to rob. # ' ''DONUT'''' SHOP AND [[Gas Station|''GAS]]'' STATION:' the Gas Station and Donut Shop give you $250 (No Gamepass), $500 (With Bigger Duffel Bag Gamepass), $300 (With VIP), or $600 (With both VIP and Bigger Duffel Bag Gamepass). Sometimes you'll get $0 because someone else has robbed the Gas Station or Donut Store recently. # ''TRAIN'': On the Train you can rob up to $1,500 (No Gamepass), $4,000 (With Bigger Duffel Bag Gamepass), $2,000 (With VIP), or $4,800 (With both VIP and Bigger Duffel Bag Gamepass). (You'll get $0 if you do not get out of the Train by the time the Train exits the map). # [[Museum|''MUSEUM]]: The Museum is currently the best rewarding robbery in the game, with a fairly small cooldown. The Museum is able to reward a criminal $4,000 dollars without an upgraded bag, which allows for a fair sum of money when combined with the Train. If you have the upgraded bag, you'll get $6,400, and if you stack that on with VIP you can get a whopping $7,680 from one Museum robbery (if you make out with a full bag.) # [[Daily Paycheck|DAILY PAYCHECK]]': receive a paycheck at 5 AM in-game time, (amount depends on bounty). The paycheck amount for no bounty for criminals is $50 ($60 with VIP). You can increase the amount you make with the Bigger Duffel Bag '''gamepass, and/or the VIP gamepass. These game passes gives you more cash per robbery. Prisoners spawn in the prison (Depends on the prison schedule where in the prison they spawn.), with no starting gear. Some places are inaccessible to prisoners without a keycard; only the police can as their perk. Like all players, they have the ability to punch and crawl. They have the ability to pickpocket a police officer's keycard. They can do so by going directly behind a police and holding the E button on the police for 4 seconds. Using the keycard, the prisoner is allowed to open all doors originally locked by them unless the prisoner dies or is arrested. Using the keycard, you can easily escape the prison and become a criminal. Once you break out of prison you can rob the bank with a keycard, or any other place without one. If you start a robbery, however, the police will be notified of this robbery and may chase you down and arrest you without penalty. If prisoners want to drive a helicopter, prisoners must first hijack helicopters, which takes approximately 10-20 seconds, in order to fly them. Trivia * This maybe be a glitch, but there is also a slight chance of a Prisoner spawning in with their default avatar outfit. * In a Jailbreak server, there could be corrupt cops willing to give keycards (possibly for free) at the prison. However, the cops may be trying to scam you by arresting you after you steal their keycard. (Example: Jewelry/Bank is now open, Come here criminals to receive a lot of Money etc.) * Recently, there has been a large increase in players using exploits to noclip and teleport in Jailbreak, out of the prison. While the main reason for this spike is still unknown, most players are highly irritated by these exploiters and are calling on Badimo to take action against them. However, the developers have stated that they are still trying to find a solution to these exploits and that not even ROBLOX engineers can figure out how these hacks works yet either. * Prisoners will spawn with nothing in their inventory, same as criminals. * When you first join and are in the main menu, you are in the Prisoner team by default, and not in a Choosing or Neutral team. * Most people don't stay a prisoner for long, then they escape quickly. Only new players will stay in the prison for a long time. Category:Teams